WORST FILM EVER
WORST FILM EVER is the 25th Filthy Frank episode of 2014, and is 2014's Christmas special. In it, Frank and crew attempt to save Dade from a terminal illness. It is an emotional roller-coaster of an avant-garde theater, and will be emulated in future artistic endeavors. Synopsis The video begins with Safari Man entering Pangea 308.62 to search for sticks of butter. As he searches, he comes across Dade, and asks if he wants to help him search for butter. Dade accepts with a scream, and they eventually find the butter Safari Man was searching for so desperately. After Dade smears it all over his body, he begins to cough up blood. It is revealed that Dade's livers are failing. For the past several months, Frank has been conducting research in his Research Lab in Bautista, but to no avail despite many sleepless nights of working to find a cure for Dade's illness. Dade is one of only 2 remaining Bald Chocolate Men in the Universe. In a desperate attempt to cure Dade, Frank turns to spiritual means, giving up on using science to cure Dade. Frank travels to Realm iii, the Spirit Realm, to speak with The Shaman, requesting his aid in curing Dade. The Shaman fails to do so, stating that curing Dade's illness is beyond his powers. This angers Frank, who attacks the Shaman in a fit of rage, but is promptly defeated. After the mishap with the Shaman, Frank travels to the UR (United Realms) Conference Room in Realm 90 to summon Chin-Chin to help him cure Dade. After begging and pleading with the Dark Lord to show himself and help, Chin Chin appears before Frank. Frank asks for the antidote for Dade's illness, but Chin Chin refuses because he doesn't care about Frank's "bitch ass friends". After promising sacrifices, Chin Chin becomes interested. Chin-Chin recommends that Frank speaks with Dr. Sack in Realm 3009, but the road is dangerous as many want Dade dead for his rare chocolate. To assist Frank, the Dark Lord gives him command of two black kids he found in the parking lot; Brock Lee and an unnamed henchman. Frank and his goons set off for Realm 3009. Frank and his henchmen arrive in Realm 3009, Neo Pakistan, and enter the office of the infamous Dr. Sack. After asking for his help, Dr. Sack refuses to aid Frank, and threatens him with a gun. His henchmen raise their weapons, and Dr. Sack threatens again, this time with his cane. Frank and his henchman are scared shitless of the cane and surrender their weapons and scramble out of the office. After Frank and his henchmen return to his Research Lab in Bautista to try and find a cure again, Frank receives a phone call from Chin-Chin, who informs him that Racist Santa is coming to kill Dade. Shortly after the call, Racist Santa appears in the lab. Frank sends Brock Lee to fight against Racist Santa, and he eventually defeats him, driving Racist Santa from the lab. Meanwhile, Pink Guy goes to the bathroom in Frank's Apartment to check on Dade. He finds him weak and dying, and Dade finally dies with Pink Guy at his side. Left on the shower wall in chocolate is Dade's final message, reading "LOVE U FRANK... DADE". After a slide show of Dade's best and worst moments, the 2014 Filthy Frank Christmas Special comes to an end. Meanwhile, in "ANIME HUNTER - CHIN CHIN ARRIVES", Frank kills Pookie due to the fact that he was a weeaboo. When Chin-Chin arrived, he claims that Frank now owes him sacrifices for killing his own henchman. This reveals that Pookie was the unknown henchman the whole time.